April 16, 2014 Patch
__NOEDITSECTION__ Known Issues The loading screen will stay up longer than usual. This is to address issues with the loading screen coming down too early and certain elements not being loaded. Major Issue Status - https://forums.daybreakgames.com/ps2/index.php?threads/major-live-issues.179848/ 64-bit Client 64 bit client is back! This should be a significant reduction in client crashes, but we still have more to fix. Server Crashes All known server crashes fixed. New Carbines The following Carbines have been added to fill existing holes in itemization. NC AF-4A Bandit Designed with mobility in mind, the lightweight alloys that make up Auraxis Firearm’s AF-4A Bandit allows for faster movement while aiming without compromising on stopping power in close to medium ranges. TR HC1 Cougar The Terran Republic’s Heavy Carbine project resulted in the HC1 Cougar. Utilizing a higher caliber cartridge than its LC cousins, the Cougar possesses unparalleled stopping power amongst other Terran carbines up to medium range. VS Zenith VX-5 Vanu Labs’ close-to-midrange Zenith VX-5 uses advanced crystalline structures to significantly reduce weight without compromising on strength. It features both precision hipfire and increased movement speed while aiming. Straight Pull Bolt Attachments New attachment have been added to bolt action sniper rifles that allow you to stay scoped while bolting the rifle. Quality of Life and Balance *The TR LC2 Lynx carbine has been completely revamped **Very few weapons are able to touch the Lynx’s incredible rate of fire. Featuring a cyclic rate of 910 RPM, the LC2 Lynx tears through infantry at close to medium ranges. *Unintentionally falling short distances will no longer apply jump penalties or force a weapon out of iron sights. *Lifespan of AV MANA turret projectile has been reduced from 10 seconds to 4.75 seconds. This makes the maximum range of the MANA turret around 450 meters. *Both Engineer turret models have been slightly adjusted to have tighter collision. *The amount of the player’s head exposed on NC and VS anti-infantry Engineer turrets now matches the TR. *All ranks of TR MAX Lockdown now deploy and undeploy faster. *Deploy times reduced from 2.5 to 2.0 seconds *Zealot Overdrive Engine **ZOE max rank now lowers the MAXs resistance to small arms fire by 5% instead of 10%. All ranks: 9/8/7/6/5% reduction. **Comet direct damage while under the effects of ZOE increased from 347 and 375. Max damage range increased from 10 to 15 meters. Min damage range increased from 50 to 85 meters. *Knife damage has been reduced from 625 to 500. The previous damage value was compensating for the old Nanoweave functionality where players could have up to 1250 health and is too high now that players cap out at 1000 health (not counting abilities). Vehicle Changes *All Vehicles Nanite Auto Repair System **Additional ranks no longer reduce the delay **The delay is 12 seconds across all ranks *All Vehicles Night Vision Optics **Night vision adjusted to have a longer range and a slightly brighter green. *Flash Stealth Certification **Reduced to 4 ranks like other vehicles. **The certification line has been reset and previously spent points have been refunded. **The benefit at max rank for the new line remains the same as the previous max rank. *Magrider Magburner **Increased regeneration rate of lower ranks. **Seconds required to fully regenerate from 60/48/34/20 going down to 35/30/25/20. *Vanguard Shield **Amount blocked by shield reduced from 3000 to 2000. **Duration of shield has been normalized across all ranks to be 6 seconds (when it is not destroyed via damage) *Prowler Anchored Mode **Projectile speed is now normalized at +30% across all ranks. *Harasser **Stock armor damage reduction increased from 37% to 39%. **Most big hitting weapons still destroy in the same amount of hits **Stock resistance to infantry small arms increased from 80% to 82% **With the stock armor changes this places the resistance to this type 50% of the way back towards the pre-PU02 values **Harasser turbo now consumes 50% less fuel while active, allowing for a longer boost. This is the pre-PU02 value. **Turbo is now standard on all Harassers. This frees up the utility slot for other options. The certification line still exists, but as a passive bonus. Vehicle Weapon Tuning *M20 Basilisk **Basilisk is performing too well at long ranges. **Reduced minimum damage range from 130 to 100 meters (Sunderer and tank version only) **Projectile speed reduced from 600 meters per second to 550 (all versions) *M12 Kobalt **Needs improvements to be a more competitive load out option. While certainly effective as a long range anti personnel weapon, it gives up a lot to do so. The changes below should improve that role and make it more effective against light armor. **Minimum damage increased from 143 to 154 **Minimum damage range decreased from 130 to 110 (Tank and Sunderer versions only) **Projectile speed increased from 600 meters per second to 650 **Pitch up limit increased from 65 degrees to 80 (same as walker and ranger) *C85 Canister **Still could use improvements in the anti-personnel and anti-light armor rolls. **Removed CoF penalty (pellet spread remains) **Downward elevation range increased from 17 degrees to 35, (25 to 35 degrees on Harassers) allowing the close range weapon to hit stuff at close range **Stock magazine size increased from 8 to 10 **The following changes are intended to extend the range of 2 shot kills by a few meters **Headshot multiplier increased from 1.5 to 2 **Legshot multiplier decreased from 0.9 to 0.95 **Minimum damage range increased from 40 meters to 42 (30 to 31 on Harasser variant) **ESF resistance to the C85 Canister lowered from 80% to 75% **Harasser resistance to the C85 Canister lowered from 72% to 69% *Saron HRB **It is too effective as an anti-infantry weapon. **Blast damage reduced from 367 damage to 200 damage (334 to 200 for Harasser version) **This makes it require 3 direct hits to drop non infiltrators instead of 2. **Inner blast damage radius increased from 0.5 meters to 1 meter *Enforcer ML85 **It is too strong in the anti-tank category. The below changes should bring it closer in line with other weapons like the Halberd. **Magazine size reduced from 10 to 8 **Reload speed increased from 3 seconds to 3.25 seconds **Ammo capacity decreased from 100 to 80 **Ammo capacity per rank decreased from 10 to 8 *G30 Vulcan **The Vulcan is missing too many shots at 100 meters. **Increasing COF sight range from 75 meters to 100 meters *G40-F Ranger **Needs to perform a little bit better **Camera and muzzle flash has been adjusted to block less of the reticule **Flak damage increased from 45 to 50 **Ammo capacity being increased from 490 rounds to 800 **Ammo capacity per rank increased from 16 to 70 *Lightning C75 Viper **The weapon is too effective in both anti-tank and anti-personnel. Both aspects are being toned down **Direct hit reduced from 400 to 345 damage **This makes it so all HEAT cannons kill faster than the C75 viper. **Blast damage reduced from 600 to 500 damage **This reduces the radius for two hit kills by 0.5 meters **Can no longer one hit kill infantry on a direct hit *Prowler P2-120 HEAT **The double barrel is too effective against personnel; the following changes are intended to bring it more in line. **Blast damage reduced from 700 damage to 650 damage **Inner blast damage radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter **The above two changes reduce the effective two hit kill radius by 0.5 meters *Prowler P2-120 HE **Similar to the HEAT version, the damage is a bit too high, for the HE we are just adjusting the damage. **Blast damage reduced from 700 damage to 650 damage *Liberator L-24R Spur **CoF reduced from 0.75 degrees to 0.3 degrees. *Liberator Dual-75 Duster **Reduced maximum CoF from 8 degrees to 6 degrees. *M30 Mustang AH, M14 Banshee, AP30 Shredder **Bullet impact FX has been updated to have a small explosion, to better represent that these fire explosive rounds. *M18 Needler: **Increased magazine size **Magazine size increased from 70 to 75 **Ammo resupply rate increased from 140 to 150 per tick **Ammo capacity increased from 840 to 900 **Ammo per rank increased from 70 to 75 *M40 Fury: **Increased ammo resupply rate **Flash variant increased from 8 to 16 **Harasser variant increased from 8 to 24 **Sunderer variant increased from 8 to 32 Infantry Weapon Tuning NC *Carnage AR **Lowering the muzzle velocity to match this weapon’s short-to-medium range role. **Muzzle velocity lowered from 600 to 580 *GD-7F **This weapon had a lower total recoil magnitude than weapons with a slower rate of fire. The below recoil increase corrects this. **Vertical recoil increased from 0.3 to 0.31 *GD-22S **Projectile velocity increased from 580 to 620 to match this weapon’s longer range role. *Gauss SAW S **Faster equip rate, both base and when a forward grip is attached. *EM6 **Recoil recovery is being slowed down to match the general pattern of high-capacity, high-RPM (per damage class) LMGs having the lowest in class recoil recovery. This change makes the weapon more consistent with other LMGs. **Recoil recovery slowed down from 13 to 12 *EM1 **The opposite of the above. Recoil recovery is being improved to match this weapon’s lower rate of fire and longer range role. **Recoil recovery is faster, from 12 to 13 *AF-4 Cyclone **Small short reload adjustment to get this weapon’s damage over time output more aligned with the SMG standard. Increasing recoil because this weapon is performing too well at range. **Short reload increased from 1.75 to 1.855 **Vertical recoil increased from 0.22 to 0.24 **Min horizontal recoil increased from 0.2 to 0.212 **Max horizontal recoil increased from 0.3 to 0.304 *LA8 Rebel **Improving reload speeds to correct this weapon taking too large of a damage over time penalty. **Short reload is faster, from 1.8 to 1.7 seconds **Long reload is faster, from 1.5 to 1.4 seconds *NC05 Jackhammer **This weapon is outputting too much damage over time when using the faster firing single-shot mode. The below reload adjustments correct this. **Short reload increased from 2.6 to 2.7 seconds **Long reload increased from 3.65 to 3.7 seconds TR *Cycler TRV **The below recoil adjustments are a small increase to overall accuracy. **Min horizontal recoil reduced from 0.275 to 0.272 **max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.3 to 0.295 *SABR-13 **Projectile speed increased from 600 to 620 to match this weapon’s longer range role. *T1B Cycler **Increasing ammo to 42 so that the burst count matches up. *T1S Cycler **Short reload increased from 2.7 to 2.52 seconds to better align the damage over time output with the S-class weapon standard. *TAR **Very small recoil adjustment and damage over time increase when using the short reload. **Max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.3 to 0.297 **Short reload is faster, from 3.0 to 2.97 seconds **Fixed the weapon being held in a slightly different position in the single-shot hip-fire fire mode. Small adjustment to overall hip-fire held position so the weapon transitions to aimed mode smoother. *TRAC-5 Burst **Increasing ammo to 42 so that the burst count matches up. *TRAC-5 S **Short reload is faster, from 2.7 to 2.595 seconds to better align the damage over time output with the S-class weapon standard. *LC3 Jaguar **The below recoil adjustments are a small increase to overall accuracy **Min horizontal recoil reduced from 0.245 to 0.243 **Max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.275 to 0.273 *T9 CARV-S *Reducing max horizontal recoil to better match the ROF tradeoff when compared to the base CARV. **Max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.225 to 0.2119 **Fixed the muzzle flash being different in burst and single-shot fire modes *T32 Bull **Short reload faster, from 3.195 seconds to 2.890 seconds **Muzzle velocity increased from 600 to 670 *SMG-46 Armistice **The below recoil adjustments are a small increase to overall accuracy **Min horizontal recoil dropped from 0.35 to 0.347 **Max horizontal recoil dropped from 0.4 to 0.376 **Bullet speed increased from 360 to 370 *PDW-16 Hailstorm **Max horizontal recoil dropped from 0.35 to 0.331 **Recoil recovery increased from 18 to 20. Now tied with the NS-7 PDW for best in class. **Bullet speed increased from 335 to 360 *T7 Mini-Chaingun **Small increase to starting (pre-spool) refire rate. The fully spooled up fire rate remains the same. **This weapon now has a fixed cone of fire when using the aimed fire mode. **The hip cone of fire is now capped at 3 (standard is 7). **Added a Ballistic Rapid Refire Toggle attachment **The Ballistic Rapid Refire Toggle overclocks the Mini-Chaingun's motor drive, allowing it to both spin up faster and increasing its rate of fire. *T2 Striker **Max projectile speed increased from 100 meters per second to 125 VS *H-V45 **Lowering the muzzle velocity to match this weapon’s short-to-medium range role. **Bullet velocity reduced from 590 to 570 *CME **Increasing overall accuracy **Bullet velocity increased from 630 to 670 **First shot recoil reduced from 2.5 to 2.0 **Max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.225 to 0.22 *Corvus VA55 **Improving accuracy of the initial burst. **First shot recoil reduced from 1.85 to 1.75 *Serpent VE92 **Like the NC’s GD-7F, this weapon had a lower total recoil magnitude than weapons with a slower rate of fire. The below recoil increase corrects this. **Vertical recoil increased from 0.245 to 0.255 **First shot recoil increased from 2.75 to 3.0 *Orion VS54 **Lowering the muzzle velocity to match this weapon’s short-to-medium range role. **Projectile velocity reduced from 615 to 570 *SVA-88 **Lowering the recoil recovery to match this weapon being a more closer range LMG (0.75x move speed + better than average hipfire). **Recoil recovery reduced from 13 to 12 *Ursa **The below recoil adjustment improves accuracy. **Max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.1875 to 0.182 *Eridani SX5 **The below recoil adjustment improves accuracy. **Max horizontal recoil reduced from 0.4 to 0.392 *Cerberus **Improving reload speeds to correct this weapon taking too large of a damage over time penalty. **Short reload is faster, from 2.1 to 2.0 seconds **Long reload is faster, from 1.75 to 1.65 seconds **Reduced suppressor muzzle velocity penalty to match this weapon having a lower than average base velocity Coramed Labs Updated Revamped Coramed Labs and surrounding area on Indar. Combat between Dahaka and Indar Excavation Site is much more enjoyable. Misc *Update to Reaver texture, empire colors, and camo patterns. *Fixed Reaver viper fin skinning bug. *Defend Missions will once again be created if enemy population is significant in a vulnerable facility. Defend missions once again require the enemy presence to be significantly reduced before the mission will end. *Capture status for the current facility will now always show when a player is in the facility area regardless of whether that facility is the player’s current mission. Bugs Fixed *Fixed various client and zone crashes *You will no longer play the death animation in the spawn tube after respawning. *Fixed various art and terrain issues on Indar, Amerish, and Esamir. Includes fixes to missing textures, gaps in terrain, missing or floating turrets on bases, holes you can get stuck in, rocks inside buildings, and even the replacement of entirely missing buildings. *Fixed missiles fired from the AV Mana turret not being visible to other players. *Decals will once again display correctly on the Harasser. *Dalton and Zephyr now have different sound effects. *Updated the Harasser turbo tooltip to be more accurate. *Hornet missiles should no longer appear to come from the cockpit of the plane when fired in first person. *Flashlights will no longer force players to hold the gun in the ready to fire position while sprinting. *Infantry should no longer be able to move vehicles by jumping from underneath them. *Magazine now falls out of NS semi auto sniper on reload. *Fixed various animation issues. Category:Patches Category:Game Update